Kislev
Surprisingly, at least to those who don't know the Kislevites, Kislev boasts some of the oldest settlements in the north of the Old World. The area was first settled over 1,000 years ago by a formerly nomadic people called the Gospodars, who had been raiding the region from the far side of the Worlds Edge Mountains for many years. Realising that the disintegrating Empire was far too absorbed with internal squabblings to deal with an invasion, they seized their opportunity with both hands. By the time The Empire began to stir itself, the Gospodars had already established their realm. Geography Kislev comprises the city of Kislev and a number of vassal and colonial states situated between the River Lynsk to the north and the Talabec the south. It is the only Old World state to extend eastwards over the Worlds Edge Mountains, although these lands (known as "Zaborota" or "Farside") are only tenuously held by marcher boyars (barons) and only in the peak of summer are the mountain passes open. Westwards, the Sea of Claws and the Forest of Shadows form more secure frontiers. Noteable Geographic Elements *The River Urskoy *The River Lynsk Politics The Norse barbarians and hordes of Chaos that live in the Northern Wastes must travel through Kislev before they can penetrate the Old World - and the Kislevites are sworn to stop them. For this reason, they maintain a strong army of valiant warriors and employ many mercenaries and employ many mercenaries and sell-swords. Kislev is a state under siege, right in the front line of the war against Chaos. Unfortunately, like everywhere else, the taint of corruption runs far deeper than anyone can imagine and the forests of Kislev are rife with all manner of Beastmen and their treacherous, power-hungry Human allies. The city-states comprising Kislev are kingdoms in their own right, although in effect little more than provinces with monarchs strictly under the thumb of Tsar Radii Bokha of Kislev - Overlord of the north. The People The Kislevites and their subject peoples have long since intermingled with the native Old Worlders and yet they remain enigmatically 'different'. They are a tall people, broad-shouldered, with dense blond or red hair. Although reputedly quiet and dour, they are resolute fighters, sworn to root out and destroy the minions of Chaos that threaten their lands from north and east. They are also great music lovers and the battle songs of Kislev are an impressive sound when sung by the deep-voiced warriors before a battle. Language Although the Kislevites have long since adopted the Old World tongue, their past is not completely forgotten and many still use the tribal speech of old, which is reputedly furnished with a wealth of highly descriptive terms of abuse. Their voices are rich and sonorous and, when using the Old World tongue, they have thick accents and tend to say "v" instead of "w". Cities The three largest Kislevite cities are Erengrad, the country's major port; Kislev, the capital; and Praag, the beleaguered city of King Zoltan. Kislev, The City Kislev stands high on the banks of the River Urskoy, within a great loop of the river at a point where it skirts the steep "Gorá Geroyev" (or "Hill of Heroes"), upon which the city is built. Its walls are strong and steadfast, if somewhat molten in appearance in places where the tides of Chaos have lashed against it before being beaten back by the stout-hearted defenders. Kislev stands at the very frontiers of anarchy, upon the borders of an area whose exact form can shift and change with the wind. The city has suffered siege and assault by both the servants of Chaos and the mutating winds that accompany them. Many of Kislev's older buildings bear witness to terrible battles in which flesh and stone flowed like water before assuming new, horrific shapes. The wharves of Kislev are built around an artificial pool within the city walls and are accessible only through a well-defended river-gate. East of the city, the river is much shallower and is the preserve of flat-bottomed barges and small river boats, craft whose crews congregate in the way-side inns and houses along the wharfside. Upon the crest of the Hill of Heroes stands the palace of the Tsar of all Kislevites, Radii Bokha, the Overlord of the north and sovereign to all the Kings of Kislev. This mighty fortress rises in tier upon tier of stone towers and gaily festooned battlements, reaching a pinnacle in a great golden dome which is plainly visible from many miles around. Category:Background Category:World Guide